Recently, social networking services with which the users introduce their friends to each other to make new friends have been extensively used (for example, Patent Literature 1). With a social networking service, the users can post their diaries and/or pictures and release them to other users. Then, the other users can post their reactions such as comments on the diaries and/or pictures they viewed.